


Who's a Rude Boy?

by rivers_bend



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> The <a href="http:"></a>youtube link comes to Adam's phone as an email attachment on a Tuesday afternoon.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's a Rude Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people whose personas are mentioned here and neither believe nor mean to imply this ever happened or ever would.

The YouTube link comes to Adam's phone as an email attachment on a Tuesday afternoon. His address book recognizes the sender (if it didn't, it would have filtered it to another folder), but either it has been long enough since he's heard from whoever is attached to the random letters and numbers that he's forgotten who they belong to, or it is a friend of a friend who gets copied on the group emails that go around when there's particularly good gossip.

The accompanying message says, "Good to see you _really_ like performing, big boy." It's signed, "LOTS of love, X."

Adam expects one of the concert vids going around, maybe from Palm Springs; he doubts _anyone_ could be this late to the AMA party. He does _not_ expect Rhianna to start singing Rude Boy at him as the Adam on screen gyrates his hips and rubs his—wow, you really _can_ tell it's hard from the audience—cock.

He's transfixed. Then he realizes he's getting a little bit _too_ excited about watching himself on stage, and since he's not a man who tries to delude himself he doesn't even try to pretend most of it is about Rhianna's song, even though it is unquestionably hot, and that means he really just needs to _stop_. Still, he waits until his cock twitches when screen Adam pulls screen Tommy's hair before he hits the home button.

Then he finishes his shoe shopping and forgets the video even exists.

Until two days later when he gets another email from mftyk1984. This time he's on his laptop so it's far too easy to just download the attached video, even though it says right on the page, "Adam Lambert is a Rude Boy," so it's not like he doesn't know what it is or that it's a bad idea. Now he has it right there on his laptop where he can watch it any time he wants.

And the trouble is, he really wants.

He keeps waiting to want to show it to one of his friends when they come over, maybe make a joke out of it, but so far, he's only watched it on his own. And not just once, either, to see the end he missed the first time. Between his phone and his laptop, sometimes he watches it three times a day.

Until tonight, though, he's never watched it naked. The naked is a whole new level of disturbing.

Usually he just watches, maybe dances along with the music a little, synching his hips to the beat to make up for the fact that on-screen Adam is sometimes a bit off, matched up to Fever or For Your Entertainment instead. And, okay, sometimes, if he's watching at home and not in the back of a car or whatever, he gets a little hard, maybe pets himself just a little, but nothing more than he's doing on screen. Nothing like this.

On the plus side, the whole naked thing is an accident. Well. Not the naked part, that was on purpose. He just wanted to blow off a little steam, relax a bit, and he was finding it hard to concentrate and he thought a video might help. Totally not his fault that _Adam Lambert is a Rude Boy_ is next to _Ass Bandits 2_ in his downloads folder and his hand was shaky on the touch pad.

However it happened, he's reclining on his bed, legs spread, hand on his dick, _ not stopping_, while he watches himself strut around on stage at varying levels of ready to get busy. This should probably be more horrifying than it is. Especially when he comes before Tommy even touches his tongue with two fingers towards the video's end.

With his clean hand, Adam slaps the laptop shut and vows he's never watching the video again.

At least until the next morning when he watches it one last time before deleting it.

He can't take it off YouTube, though.


End file.
